Roses Are Black
by KonohaFox
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke is not a normal high school student. He's involved in a drugs network and has a lot of problems at home. To forget all the misery, he drinks his problems away. Lost in a web of problems, Kyousuke finds himself in an alley with blood on his clothes, a gun next to him and he has no clue whatever could have happened the night before. DISCONTINUED PLOT AT THE END.
1. Prologue

_Tsurugi Kyousuke is not a normal high school student. He's involved in a drugs network and has a lot of problems at home. To forget all the misery, he drinks his problems away. Lost in a web of problems, Kyousuke finds himself in a dark alley with blood on his clothes, a gun next to him and he has no clue whatever could have happened the night before. _

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS EXECPT OC'S  
**

* * *

**Roses Are Black; Prologue**

* * *

_Tsurugi Kyousuke's POV_

I groaned and rubbed my head. It fucking hurt. What the hell happened last night? Was this an other hangover? I tried to open my eyes, no success. Damn.

Let's give it an other try. God, my eyelids were heavy, but I managed to open them anyway. I was blinded but a bright white light, aka the sun. It took me a few minuets, but I finally I got used to the bright sun. Everything was still a blur though. Which day was it today? Monday perhaps. Or maybe even Friday, I have no fucking idea.

I glanced around me. An alley, hûh? It doesn't look familiar. Maybe I passed out here after drinking to much last night. I really should stop that, drinking. Smoking and drugs too, nii-san warned me.

Suddenly, my eye fell on a small black object in the corner of my eye. It was laying close to a few old boxes and bags filled with trash. I stared at it for a while before I realized it was a gun. A fucking _gun_. What did it do here? I shrugged and stood up, at least I wanted to. The dizziness from the hangover hadn't worn off yet and made me fall back against the wall.

I sighed, this wasn't going to get me anywhere. I tried it again, this time more careful. I pulled myself up against he wall and staggered a few steps towards the gun. My vision was finally getting sharper and a red stain appeared on the gun. I hadn't noticed that before. I sat down next to it and picked it up. Wait... this is blood and the gun itself looked awfully familiar.

I dropped the gun when I noticed it was loaded. Dangerous shit. My hands are covered in blood now, damn it. I wanted to clean them with my jeans when I felt the blood drain out of my face. My jeans were covered in blood too, just like my shirt and jacket.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed while I stepped away from the gun. I tripped over some garbage and felt how I bumped against the wall, "What the hell?! Blood?!"

What the fuck happened yesterday night? Stupid hangover, I can't remember. Of course I can't. I ruffled my own hair with my blood-covered-hands, "Remember, remember..."

I jumped up. Better get out of here before anyone finds me. What if they find me with the gun and all the blood? I'll definitely be thrown in jail. I turned around, away from the gun and tried to walk myself to the exit, but something held me back.

I turned around again and stared at the gun. I couldn't just leave it here... someone might find it. It would be better if I take it with me. I'll just have to get rid of it sometime. I can throw it in sea... or bury it somewhere deep, deep, deep. I just have to make sure no one finds it.

I bent down and picked the gun up again. My backpack would have been a good place to hide it, unfortunately I lost that earlier, probably. Maybe my jacket will do it. I wear a scarf too so it should be easy to hid it there.

Good, it's save there. Where was I again? On my out, right. It would be better to run, I needed to get home and change. I couldn't show myself around in blood covered clothes. Not that it was going to work in my current state, I was still dizzy like hell. I turned around and started to walk. I first had to figure out where I was.

* * *

Fuck, the shower was broken. No matter how much I would turn the buttons, water wouldn't come out. I washed myself in the sink, impossible. I wouldn't get myself clean with that. Deodorant is like shower in a can, I coulduse that instead.

I opened the door of my closet and started to change. A pair of jeans, a red shirt and a hoodie. I put the in blood-covered clothes far, far away. I could burn them later if I could find a lighter.

I bet Kaede has the last lighter here, but she isn't home today. Kaede is my roommate, a redhead with blue eyes and a fair skin covered in little freckles. She's Scottish, but moved to Tokyo a long time ago. With her charms and pretty face, she gets everything done.

I walked back to the kitchen. I'm hungry. I hope Kaede did some groceries before she left, but I doubt that. And indeed, the fridge was empty. I sighed, it looked like I had to go out myself

After Tenma left to Okinawa for his father, I stopped playing soccer. I'm not sure why I stopped. I bet that, if I kept playing, my life would have looked a lot better now. Maybe I would have a chance to play in the National Team, but that was all in the past. My life didn't look so bright now.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_that I add the next chapter soon, but it also could take a while. I have a lot of other stories to finish before this one. The story idea comes from ¨The Panopticon¨ from Jenni Fagan. It is quite an intense story, but if you like that, you definitely should read it. It's good. _

_But enough about that, what did you think of it? I'd really love to know since it's the first time I tried this genre. Thanks for reading anyway!  
_

_Edit:_ _Some mistakes are___corrected ___now._


	2. Past I

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS EXECPT OC'S**

* * *

**Roses Are Black; Prologue**

* * *

_Tsurugi Kyousuke's POV_

I rested my head on my hand palm. What the hell was I doing here? I had been wondering that ever since I attended this school today. I was supposed to be here with Tenma, he was supposed to sit next to me on that empty seat. But he moved away to Okinawa after his father fell ill. I wonder if I'll see him anytime soon.

That's the problem with friends. Once they left you, they'll never come back. I'm pretty sure that will happen between me and Tenma. I know how that idiot is, chirpy and friendly. He'll forget me soon enough. I bet he already forgot about me.

I glanced up, to the blackboard. The teacher had written his name on it, Saito, and was now asking our names. It was my turn, "Tsurugi Kyousuke," I muttered bored, "I went to Raimon Junior High and played in the national youth soccer team,"

I saw some eyes widening and I heard some gasps, "The Tsurugi Kyousuke?!" I heard a girl whispering to her friend, "The famous ace striker..." I really hated my fame sometimes. I always did actually.

The teacher sighed annoyed and pointed to someone else in the class, asking his name instead to draw the attention from me. God bless him.

I didn't really listened to the other students, they didn't really caught my interests. All lame. I really don't like this class. We just had the entrance ceremony. The principal and the chairman both told us something about this school and gave us a clear idea of how we should behave us here, not that I did remember.

The teacher stopped talking, "I miss one student..." he murmured, "Has anyone seen-"  
Abruptly the door swung open with force and a young girl of our age strode inside, "Aye,- ya searching for me teacher?" We glanced up to the caller. she smiled. Her voice was deep, not very girls like. She had long red hair and electric-blue eyes. She was pretty hot- not to mention her chest.

The teacher gasped at her, "Why are you so late?"

"My tire was flat," she grinned, "and I couldn't find the classroom,"  
Mister Saito sighed, "Because it is your first day, you're allowed to go but that will be the first and the last time young lady," he said stern, "Well, introduce yourself,"  
The girl nodded and looked us in the eye. Most of my fellow male students were dazed by her appearance, perverts, "My name is Keitha Lithgow, better known as Kaede. I'm from Kaiou Gakuen and originally from Scotland!" she bowed, "Nice to meet y'all,"

"Good, miss... R-ritugo-," the teacher stuttered who apparently couldn't pronounce her surname, "Is it okay if we call you Kaede too?"

The girl smiled, "Sure, I'll listen to that tae," Saito nodded and pointed to the empty seat, Tenma's seat, next to me, "Kaede-san, you can sit next to Tsurugi-kun,"

Lithgow nodded and walked over to the seat next to me and flashed me a friendly smile, "I'm Keitha Lithgow," she smiled, "Tsurugi Kyousuke," I introduced myself.

* * *

Let's just say lunch is not my favorite time of the day, especially not in such a busy school café. It was crowded, a chaos. Each chair and table was taken, some people even sat on the ground because it was just to much. Going to the rooftop would have been a better idea, or the classroom perhaps, but not this. However, this would be the only time for me in the cafeteria. This trip could be useful for the rest of the year. I easily could see the ones I had to avoid and I had to spot some nice people who could be from good use later. But I hadn't seen much yet.

"Tsurugi?" I heard a familiar voice calling, "Is that really you?" I turned around and was greeted by Shindou Takuto's smiling face. He looked rather proud to see me here. I bet he feels lonely without Kirino around him.

He didn't change much ever since middle school. The only big difference was that he tied up his brown hair now, and that he looked more mature. But no major changes.

"I didn't know you would attend the same high school!" he chirped when I neared his table together with my tray. One of Shindou's friends gave me a weird look and whispered something in an other friends ear, who chuckled. I think they didn't know who I was. They looked more confused by seeing me here. That doesn't happen often.

"Guys, this is Tsurugi Kyousuke," Shindou introduced me, "He and I went to the same Junior High and played in the National Youth Soccer Team,"

"Yo," I just gave them a dumb look like Tenma would do while I waved at them. I didn't like them, I didn't like them one bit.

"Ah Tsurugi, are you going to join the soccer club?" Shindou suddenly asked, "I'm not in there... I decided the Classical Music club would be more something for me,"

Lame. But well, Shindou-san's musical talents weren't just for fun- I heard him playing piano one time and I have to say it was really good. Even I could enjoy it.

"Tenma's in Okinawa, isn't he?" Shindou continued, "I hope his father is doing well and that he'll return soon,"

Yeah, I hope so too. But I wasn't here to start a conversation with Shindou-san nor his friends. I needed to figure out what this school was like.

"I need to go, Shindou-san," I excused myself, "See ya," before he could stop me, I dashed away and wrung myself through the crowd. I could still hear Shindou-san's friends talking behind me, "Gay," one muttered, "Soccer is such a lame sport," the other said. Fuckers, I can't believe Shindou-san got himself involved with these kind of guys. They don't know anything.

I was about to leave the cafeteria, back to the class, when an other voice called me back, "Aye, Tsurugi!" I turned to my left and saw Lithgow's red hair dancing in the front of me.  
"Tsurugi, wanna eat at the rooftop?"

I rose an eyebrow and tried to show some boredom. I was surprised by her invitation, not many people asked me to eat with them. Even being under Tenma influence didn't make me more social, "S-sure," damn. I stuttered.

"Great!" Lithgow exclaimed while she took my arm, "I didnae thought I'd find ya in the cafeteria. Ya don't look very social,"

I snorted. She already knew what kind of person I was. Well, not that it was hard to guess. I didn't look like I wanted to make contact with anyone, and yet she does it.  
When we finally reached the rooftop, she leaned against the fence and took out a package. I couldn't read what it was, but I amused it would be food. I decided to eat the lunch I brought from the cafeteria. We weren't allowed to take trays outside. Not that I cared though.  
And then Lithgow decided it was time to talk, and not just a little. She chatted away about her old friends, her hobbies, her old country and the divorce what caused her current situation. I was annoyed by the way she spoke- with an heavy accent. You could hear she wasn't Japanese at all.

"So ya play soccer, hûh?" she asked, "Sounds cool. You even reached the National Youth Team, I'm impressed," she continued without waiting for an answer, "Together with that kid from my school. I forgot his name though,"  
"Matatagi Hayato," I reminded her.

"Yeah, that kid," she smiled, "He wasn't very nice though. Always scolding on anyone. But tell something about yourself!" Lithgow suddenly insisted, "I know ya play soccer, but that's everything,"

"I don't talk about myself, Lithgow," I said, not sure what else to say, "Let's just get to the classroom before we're to late," I cut off the conversation and stood up, ready to leave.

"You can call me Kaede," she said. I could feel her smiling gaze stinging in my back, but it made me happy somehow. Even with her chirpy personality and accent, I had the feeling we would become friends. This time, I wouldn't tear anyone apart before starting a friendship.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_That was Keitha Lithgow, the Kaede I mentioned in the prologue. She will have a major role in the story, but there will be no romance on her side. I don't really ship OC's with characters, so don't worry if you don't like that. _

_Anyhow, I hope you understood that this chapter took place before the events of the prologue. Chapters that happened for the prologue will be titled with 'Past' and if they connect to the prologue in a chronological way, they'll be called 'Present'. _

_Edit: Some spelling error are corrected now. _


	3. Present I

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS EXECPT OC'S  
**

* * *

**Roses Are Black; Present**

* * *

_Tsurugi Kyousuke's POV_

I pulled my hood further over my head and hid myself in my thick jacket. There weren't many people around, I amused most of them were working or on school. It was probably Monday then, I actually have no idea. It was cold, it was freezing and it looked like it could snow any second. You could see those little clouds of breath whenever you breathed out, just like you where smoking.

The local grocery store wasn't far from my apartment, just a few blocks away. There always would be the same cashier, an old lady with a golden heart. I had deep respect for her, she had been doing her work for ages now. There were also the same customers each day. I knew them all, they were nice and friendly. Most of them lived close to the store, but some customers came back each week just the see Grandma.

I opened the with poster pasted door of the shop with the title, 'Lion Head'. A bell jingled when I walked in, to tell them I was here too, "Good morning," I greeted Grandma behind the counter. She just smiled and nodded at me, her voice was to soft to reach me.

The shop itself was small. There were a few shelves with all the stuff you needed to live, also a shelving with magazines and newspaper and upright freezers against the wall, filled with ice cream and other cooled things.

I wandered between the shelving, I wasn't going to buy coke. No fucking way I'd do that again. Every time I think about it, shivers run down my spine. So gross. I shivered and grabbed a package of sweetbread. My favorite. It sounds stupid, but I have a addiction to those. Especially the bunny ones.

Also a bottle of milk and and some cereal. I could buy some orange juice too, but that is to expensive. I still need to pay the rent from last month and I needed food for an other week too.

The bell jingled again and two more people entered the store, busy talking about yesterday night. I didn't recognized their faces, but I figured that they were new students for the university in Tokyo. They probably study laws and such stuff.

"Just this dear?" grandma asked me when I placed the products on the counter. I nodded, "Yeah, that's it," I smiled. She was one of the people who I always smiled too. While I payed the price, I kept my ears fixed on the two guys. Their conversation was rather interesting.

"Have you read the newspaper already?" the one with the glasses asked his buddy, who nodded at the words, "Yeah, I have..."  
I turned around and glanced at them. What the hell was so important? I shouldn't mind their business but I had a really bad feeling about this. It tickled. I grabbed my plastic white bag and walked over to the other side of the counter, where the newspapers were located.

"They haven't found the culprit yet, have they?" the guy without glasses murmured, "I wonder what they will do with him once they find him,"  
"Not that we can do anything about it," the glasses shrugged, "That guy was probably drugs addicted, you know were that bar is famous for," he flipped his black hair and grabbed a bottle of soda.

Their chatting died and I grabbed a newspaper from the pile. The cover screamed something about Russia and the nuclear state. That didn't interest me at all, I didn't gave a fuck about whatever happened with the world. We're already doomed anyway.

"I'll buy this one too," I reached out for my pockets and threw a coin on the counter, "Bye, bye," I waved at the woman, picked up my newspaper and left the store by walking through the white painted wooden door.

With the white shopping bag in my left hand and the newspaper in my right hand, I crossed the street. The traffic light said it was red, but my feet did otherwise and stepped trough. I didn't really mind getting run over by a car right now. Come to think of it, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I don't think anyone will miss me though.

It was snowing when I tried to flip open the newspaper, which was impossible with just one hand. Little white flakes landed on the ground and at me. They melted as soon they touched my bare skin. I hadn't bother to cover up my hands with gloves, even though I knew it would become a cold they.

I remembered the conversation between the two guys of the university. It was about a shooting last night, wasn't it? At a popular drugs bar, if I remember correctly. I was the person to have a gun, covered with blood. There was a chance I had shoot with that thing, there was a big chance I did. I think I wouldn't doubt using it anyway.

I touched the belt around my wait with the newspaper hand. I could feel the gun in my pocket. I took it with me to be sure. If someone suspected me, I could shoot and I didn't need to worry that Kaede would use it.  
But I don't think I need to worry about her, so far I know she won't come home the next few days. If she isn't at home at ten in the morning, then she won't be home for the next few days, maybe even weeks. That was how she was. Kaede probably went out to get some drugs, or she was trying to get money to fill her extreme dept. Unlike me, she didn't had a great soccer career at such a young age, so she had to earn money to pay all the drugs.

Speaking of my career, I haven't played soccer in a while. I hadn't touched a soccer ball since high school since there was no need for it. I know Tenma rather had me joining the soccer club so I could play against him when we had to play in a tournament, but I didn't. I had seen him play though. I went to watch a match of our school and that match was against Tenma and Sakura's school. They both played and won the game, I was actually just there to watch my school lose. I'm so pathetic. People shouldn't waist their time on me.

Deep in my thoughts I reached my apartment again. I rushed up the stairs(the elevator was apparently broken) and unlocked my front door with my keys.  
I dropped the bag with supplies on the table and sat down on a chair, time to read that freaking newspaper. I flipped it open and a random page- the right page.

* * *

**Shooting in local bar; one dead, three injured**

**Tokyo – **Last night in the local bar called 'The Zone' a shooting had taken place. The bar is famous because it's drugs and alcohol.  
Around midnight, shooting could be heard in the area. The shooter injured a female from 17 and two males both 19 years old. They were brought to the hospital with serious injuries,– their life could be in danger. One man in his late 30 was killed. Some witnesses even said there was an other injured man from around 17 or 16, but he is still missing. There is no more information about him.

There is still no clue who ever could have been the culprit. The police is currently investigating the case. A male and a female, both 18 are arrested. More information might follow tomorrow or during the rest of the day.

* * *

I felt the blood drain out of my face again. My skin became, if it was possible, paler. I was startled, blanc, freaking out... How the fuck did this happen? I couldn't think of a logical explanation. My memory about last night was blanc, nothing had helped to bring it back.  
'The Zone', is a bar I used to go for a while. I stopped going out there when it got to crowded, more and more people seemed to figure out that you could get drugs there. Yet the police stayed away from it, until now.

I threw the newspaper on the ground and stood up, what the hell was I supposed to do now? I couldn't do anything right now until I knew more about the culprit, who possible was me. I needed to figure out who that other injured person was before someone else lost his life and I needed to find out who's gun this is.

Just at that moment I felt my soul breaking into little pieces: the door bell rang.

I stared at the door, which turned silent after the first ring, but not more the three second after that, it started ringing again. It could be anyone, the police, my parents(probably not), my brother, friends(perhaps not) or other authorities. My bet was placed on the first one.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_BAM! There, I'll stop right there. _

_I really love to write this story since it's a mental thing-y I write about, I don't do that that often at this level. I think I'll drive Tsurugi nuts eventually if I keep going like this.  
But... what did you think of it if I may ask? _

_Thanks for reading~!_


	4. Past II

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS EXECPT OC'S**

* * *

**Roses Are Black; Past**

* * *

_Tsurugi Kyousuke's POV_

It was raining. Thick, dark gray clouds drew the sky and the city's atmosphere. My cheek was still burning from the slap I gained this afternoon. I was standing right under a viaduct, watching how annoyed people were. I enjoyed that sight a lot. It was funny to see how frustrated people could get from the smallest thing in the world.

A guy was screaming to a girl, probably his girlfriend. His voice echoed between the walls of the viaduct and people shoot them weird glanced. They where probably thinking why this guy would scream at his girlfriend―you don't just do that. However, I knew what was going on. Apparently, the woman didn't show up at a party and amused she cheated on him. The woman kept saying this wasn't the case and that she stayed home because of a headache, I wonder...  
It ended up fine after all, with them dating again like nothing happened. I didn't like that. I prefer street drama's. I don't exactly like it, I rather see it as a way to waste my time when I don't have anything to do, or when I don't want to be home.  
And the last thing happens quite a lot lately, actually since my brother got back home from the hospital, I would rather stay outside of what I suppose is my house. But it got worse since high school.

I don't even know where it started. It was just there..

Angry voices, everywhere. There was no escape from them, no place to hide. They would find me anyway. Their voices always would be angry with me, with my brother, with themselves, angry with everything in this world.  
There hadn't been one day that those voices where happy. I'd rather smash them in their faces, I'd rather kick them, I'd rather slap them, I'd rather scream at them too, but I couldn't. I couldn't because those voices belonged to my parents. I couldn't hurt them.

I sighed, turned around, and left the viaduct. I followed the path towards the old center of the city. I wasn't sure where I was going, but at least far away from home. Maybe I could go to Keitha's place. She told me I could come over anytime and now I had nowhere to go.

* * *

_Hi Litghow, is it OK if I drop at ur place today?_

* * *

_Sure, when are ye coming?_

* * *

_Right now if that's OK with u. _

* * *

_Sure! _

* * *

And thus, a quarter later, I was standing before the door of Lithgow's Maison. It wasn't very huge, not at all actually. It was a apartment just outside of town. It was small and it was just one floor. I ringed the bell.  
"Tsurugi!" a second later I was greeted by Keitha's glowing face, "Ye're already here. I didnea expect ye would be here so fast. Ya live on the other side of town right?"  
"I was just passing by," I muttered while I followed the redhead inside. I took of my jacket and handed it over to Keitha who was waiting with a clothing hanger. While she hang my jacket, I already wandered inside. I didn't bother the etiquette right now.  
The main room was a kitchen, a living room and someone's bedroom in one. The couch was dull and old, just like all the other furniture. Only the TV appeared to be brand new.

"What brings you here, Tsurugi?" Keitha asked me after she walked towards the kitchen and opened a cupboard, "I offered you to come here many more times, but you always refused,"  
"I just wanted to get away from home," I muttered while I took the glass with orange juice from her, "Is it that weird for me to get outside of my home?"

"Well, it is Golden Week after all," Keitha poured some orange juice for herself and sat down on one of the two chairs left in the room, "Why don't you want to be at home with Golden Week?"  
"Where is your dad?" I ignored her question and glanced around me, "I thought you lived with him,"

Keitha sighed and rested her head on her hand, "He's working right now," she explained, "We don't have that many income so he has to work a lot," the redhead took a sip of her drink and continued: "When mom still lived with us, there was always one at home for me. Ever since they divorced, it's always like this. But your parents are still together right?"  
"Y-yeah," I hated that question, "They still are, but I wonder for how long..."  
"Is that the reason why you don't like being home? Because they are always fighting?" Keitha tilted her head and took an other sip. I sighed.  
"Yeah, pretty much yeah," I answered, "But that's not everything," I stared at the orange liquid in my glass, "I don't feel wanted at home... I don't think they want me at home,"

Keitha's eyes widened a bit, I caught her interest. She leaned forward and stared at my face, "You don't feel wanted at home? Don't parents love their children?"  
"Mine don't," I murmured while I avoided her eyes, "They do love my brother a lot, but I have the idea my father hates me,"

"Why'd he hate ya?"  
"Because I ruined his life, maybe?" I shook my head and lifted my glass from the table, but I didn't drink from it yet, "When I was little I caused an accident once... that resulted that my brother couldn't walk anymore. He spend most of his life in the hospital ever since. I don't know what the costs where for the hospital, but it was quite a lot. Ever since that day I caused that accident, he would ignore me or just be angry at me for no reason,"  
"That's not nice," Keitha placed her empty glass on the counter in the kitchen, "What about yer mom?"

"She's alright, I guess..." I sighed and finally took a sip from my drink, "She's always nice to me. Whenever dad did something to me again, she would help me afterwards. But she never stopped dad from doing what he does,"

"What a jerk," Keitha decided, "How did ye even survive middle school? I can imagine it only getting worse if ya stayed home at that time,"

I tilted my head a bit and closed my eyes at the memories of middle school, "I had friends in middle school," I decided to go with, "I had friends, I practiced soccer so there was no reason for me to be at home at all. And when I had a little spare time, I'd visit my brother in the hospital,"  
Keitha nodded compassionate and stood up, "I see you have quite some troubles," she said, "Why don't you try this!" she opened an other cupboard and took out a package. She took one of the contents out and threw it at me.  
It was a narrow, two colored cylinder, a―

"It's a cigarette," Keitha smiled, "It does miracles," she grabbed a lighter and lit up one herself. While she put the thing in her mouth she lit the one I was holding as well, "Just give it a shot," she said when she saw my white face, "One try can do any harm,"

"N-no..." I stuttered, "I don't do that shit," I scratched the back of my head and stared the other way, uncomfortable, "I don't do that shit," I repeated.  
"Ah... you're such a good boy, aren't ya?" she giggled and inhaled deep, "I swear, this stuff makes you forget all your troubles. But if ye don't wanna, give it to me," she grabbed my wrist and pulled the cigarette out with her other hand, "Great stuff,"

I stared at her, "You're crazy," I whispered, "That stuff could kill you!"

"I ain't care. Nobody cares about me anyway, it doesnea matter if I kill my self in the end. So I'll enjoy live a bit," she flipped her red hair out of her face and stared at me with those blue orbs, "I don't care what ya think of me now. I'll live my life as I want it. Ya better do what ya wanna do, I say,"

Live a life like you want it, hûh? That sounds wonderful. All I ever wanted was to be free from all the misery I gained in so many years. I thought I had found a way, but my friends left me and I'm alone again. They didn't care, did they? They'd forgotten all about me, even Shindou-san who went to the same high school. And Tenma didn't contact me ever since he left, what happened to the term 'best friends'?

I glanced at my glass and then back to Keitha, "Aye, give me one too," I muttered, "I don't care anymore,"

* * *

**...**

* * *

_I guess that's it for today. I can't promise that the next chapter will come any time soon. Sorry for that._

_Oh, and I had a question: Would you like a bad ending or a good ending?  
I hoped you enjoyed! _


	5. Present II

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS EXECPT OC'S**

* * *

**Roses Are Black; Present**

* * *

_Tsurugi Kyousuke's POV_

I stared at the door. It stopped ringing again, but not much of a second later, it went on like it never ended. The person at the door seemed to be in a hurry, or worried. The person even started banging the door.

I slowly stood up. I could feel my knees trembling from the nerves, cold sweat beads dripped from my forehead to my chin before they dropped on the floor. I'm so fucking dead.  
My hand was on the doorknob now. With one wrist movement, I could open the door and let the person inside. But I could ignore him as well... that would be a lot easier. Somehow, my mind told me to stay right there and wait for the person to scream, to shoot. I pulled the gun out of my pocket. I could kill him.

My heart was beating fast in my ears. My breathing had become heavy and fast, I was freaking out. It went on, until everything suddenly got silent after a loud thud against the door. The person had given up. Thank god.

"Open the door, Damn it!" the person scolded with an other bang on the door. His voice sounded familiar, yet to low to really be that person, "Tsurugi, I know you're home so please open the freaking door!"

My heart skipped a beat. I remembered. I remembered this persons voice. Before I could hesitate more, I turned my wrist and opened the door.

White snow twirled immediately inside the apartment, revealing a silhouette of a young boy. A boy with chocolate brown curly bangs, shaped like the wind, and blue eyes. On his face was a painful smirk, while he was holding his left shoulder with his right hand. But when I stared into his eyes, he seemed to be relieved. His smirk curved into a pleasant smile.

"Tsurugi!" he chirped. I was greeted by two arms wrapping around my waist and pushing me inside. Startled.

"Tsurugi, Tsurugi, Tsurugi!" his voiced sounded muffled in my shirt, "You're alive, you're alive..." his voice and way of breathing seemed to calm down. What was he saying?

I stared at the boy in my arms. No wonder he was familiar... I knew him so well, yet so bad, "Tenma..." I wanted to shout it, but it came out like a whisper. I did not know if I had to be happy, relieved or angry. Everything seemed to suit the current situation, "I thought you forgot about me..."

It was out.

He stared at me, and I finally could stare into those blue orbs. Damn, I missed that for three years. But there was something wrong with his right eye. It was dull and didn't spark like his left eye.

"Why would I?" his eye wouldn't lift from me. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable and let go of him. But he didn't let go of me yet and nuzzled his red cheeks from the cold into my chest once again.

"Why would I forget about you?" he whispered, "I would never forget about you. Not about my best friend," he finally let go of me and grabbed his shoulder, again.

"Tenma..." I murmured, "Are you wounded?" I grabbed his hand and pulled it away. Indeed, is shoulder was bleeding. And not just a little. Suddenly I noticed the blood on his hands and clothes, it was everywhere.

"I'm alright," he smiled painfully, "It's just a scratch. More importantly, you're still alive..." he shook my hand away and grabbed his shoulder. What was it with the 'alive' thing?  
"No, your not," I closed the door and pushed his hand away, "What the hell did you do?" I asked stern. The wound didn't look good, even though I couldn't see it. The blood was enough to tell me.

"I..." Tenma turned his head to the left and avoided my eyes. He seemed to be extremely uncomfortable, "I..." he refused to answer me. What the hell.

"Tenma!" I called louder, "Give me a damn answer already! Let me tread your wound and tell me what the fuck happened to you!" I pointed at his face, "After that, we'll see," I grabbed his right wrist and pulled him with me to the living room. What the hell did this guy do? I know he's an idiot, but getting him this much into trouble is something new for me. The wound doesn't look like something you get after you fall from the stairs. Something else is going on and I want to know about it.

"It's not necessarily!" the boy cried, "I'm perfectly fine... it's just a scratch, nothing to worry about!" his complaining didn't bother me.  
"Shut up," I hissed, "Shut the fuck up with your ´I'm fine´ and ´It's just a scratch´ because it certainly isn't!" I pushed him into a chair near to the dining table, "Wait here and pull of your shirt. I'm getting the aid box,"  
I could here him murmuring some words and he tried to stand up, but the wound made him do otherwise. With a pained grin, he pulled his shirt over his head. He did his best not to shout in pain.  
"Again, what did you do?" I asked when I sat down besides him, this time in a much more gentle tone. Tenma did not answer but watched how I opened the first aid kit and opened a bottle of water.

I dipped a cotton ball in the water and started to clean the wound. It looks pretty bad, I just hope he didn't lose to much blood.  
"It hurts,"  
"You're kidding me," I repeated sarcastically, "So what the fuck happened to you? Why are you wounded and why do refuse to tell me?"

"W-well..." he lowered his voice and looked away. A tear dripped from his left eye to his chin. For some reason, the right one didn't act like the left one, "I f-forgot what h-happened..."

I could only stare at him. How on earth did he forgot how he got wounded? Remembering something like that mustn't be that hard, right?

"W-w-what do you mean? What did you forgot?!"

"I forgot!" he exclaimed, "I forgot what I forgot, right?!"

"This isn't going to get us anywhere," I muttered while I wrapped the bandage around his shoulder and chest. I figured that Tenma wouldn't tell me anything when I'd push him, "Anyway, you should take some rest as well. You look exhausted and your right eye seems to be a bit off. Do you have any idea how that happened?"

"What do you mean?" Tenma rose an eyebrow and touched the skin under his right eye, "What is wrong with this eye? What do you mean?" he looked truly surprised when I pointed that out. Perhaps he's really stupid.

"Close off your left eye and try to look through your right eye. That's what I mean," I walked a few steps back and tilted my head. Only his left eye appeared to follow me.

Tenma looked at me oddly and obliged, after all he had no reason to refuse it. He slowly brought his hand up to his left eye and covered it up so he was only looking with his right eye.

"W-what's g-going on?" he murmured. I could see sweat dropping from his cheek, "W-why is it t-that I c-can't see you?" he stuttered in pure panic, "W-why won't it work?!"

I grabbed his hand and pushed it down, "Let me see for a bit," I bended over and stared into his eye, "Try to follow my finger with your right eye,"

"Okay,"

"It's not really working, is it?" I said while I sat down in my chair again, "You're almost blind, aren't you? If we don't find you a doctor soon, it might become reality,"

I saw how his face got paler with the second and how his left eye widened in shock, "B-blind?!"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it yet," I stood up and walked to the cupboard, "I'll bring you to my brother tomorrow, if you don't mind. Maybe he also has an idea about your amnesia. It's pretty troublesome if you don't know what the fuck happened to you,"

Tenma rose up from his chair as well and grabbed an other bandage out of it, "I don't want to see a doctor," he murmured while he wrapped the bandage around his head.  
I looked over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes, "Why not? It's my brother, he won't harm you or anything,"

"T-that's not it..." the brunet stared the other way and fixed his hair, "...it's that it might become more trouble by seeing a doctor," he turned around again and wandered over to me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked him with a small grin on my face, a grin out of worry.

"I mean that I have a very bad feeling about this!" he yelled, "I don't remember what happened and you don't appear to remember as well! I'm pretty sure you were with me when this happened!" he pointed to his eye and continued, "But I don't remember what actually happened. It might be something bad we did and that is why we don't remember. If we get into contact with someone who works for the government, we will get in a lot more trouble,"

He was out of breath when he was done talking. The sweat dropped down his face, even though it wasn't warm in here. He grabbed my arm and screamed: "Please, don't bring me to a doctor!"

I sighed and sat down on a empty chair. I wasn't completely speaking the truth about his blind eye. In fact, I was pretty sure he wasn't going to get blind at all. It would heal in a month if you took good care of it, "Fine," I decided, "Just go to my bedroom and go sleeping. It's an order, "

* * *

"Yuuichi, I've got a request,"

"What is it, Kyousuke?"

"Can you come over here tonight?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tenma's wounded,"

"What?!"

"Just come over. He needs treatment. His eye is behaving odd,"

"Alright... I'll come,"

"See ya,"

"Bye,"

I hung up my phone and stared behind me. Tenma was sleeping on my bed and a bit of drole was dripping out of open mouth, "I'm sorry Tenma," I murmured, "But you really need to see a doctor,"

* * *

**...**

* * *

_!Im very sorry for the gay moment right here. It's not supposed to become a KyouTen story. But imagine, Kyousuke hasn't seen Tenma for a full three years. He always thought his best friend had forgotten about him, due not contacting him either. I'll explain why later on in the story. About the ending, I made my choice. It's up to you if you like it. I can't and won't write two endings, because I need to write towards that good or bad part from this chapter on. _

_And then a last thing, I have one last question for you. Do you want it to be a KyouTen story or not. There are going to be more pairings, that's for sure. But I wasn't sure about the yaoi. I ask all of this just to know what I do is right. _

_Thanks for all your support until now!_

_Also, for a while this will be the only story I'll be updating. I've been in a dip recently and I just couldn't bring my self to write. That's why I haven't been hanging around here. But I'll return for sure, I just don't know when._


	6. Present III

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS EXECPT OC'S**

* * *

**Roses Are Black; Present**

* * *

_Tsurugi Kyousuke's POV_

"Nothing major." my brother muttered while he bend over Tenma's body, "The wound on his shoulder will heal soon if you keep it clean and apply the salve on it twice a day." he went on, "But it's a bit odd though. Something is not right, don't you thing? A whole piece of flesh is actually missing and I doubt it will grow back."

I nodded. Yuuichi was right, the shape was odd. I noticed too when I was treating the wound earlier yesterday.

"Looks a bit like he was shot down... I recognize the shape."

It was as if someone poured a bucket of ice water over my head. I felt my libs grow numb and all the feelings of sensibility just flew out of the room. My heart was beating in my throat and I just hoped that my brother didn't hear it.

"With a gun?" of course with a gun, idiot.

"Yeah... of course I mean with a gug!" he nearly exclaimed and Tenma's sleeping body flinched. Softer he continued: "I don't think you'd get a wound like that with a friggin' pencil."

"If you try hard enough." I muttered under my breath. But a gun, the gun. I had a gun and it was in a kitchen cabinet. Like hell I was going to offer Yuuichi a drink. It would be my dead. He could contact the police, the police could come over here and arrest me. Suddenly the shooting from earlier would be solved. I bet I was it, yet none of my memories seemed to recover. God, I was dammed.

"Kyousuke, everything alright?"  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by Yuuichi's soothing voice. He always sounded like that, worried, calm and warm. He was perfectly cut out for the job he was doing. He should work at the hospital at the children's department, they would love him.  
"Yes, I'm fine." I answered, "Just a little tired, that's all."

"That's a very common lie of you."  
"Oh, humor me." I groaned and I let myself fall into the chair besides Tenma's bed, "Just check his eye, alright? He seemed to have trouble using the right one."  
Yuuchi nodded and opened his duffle bag, "I'll have to wake him up for that."

"He's gonna freak out when he sees you, believe me." I said, "But do as you please, I only want him healed even if he's gonna panic."

My brother bend over Tenma again and tapped the latter on his face, "Oi, wake up." he whispered, "Rise and shine, Tenma."

Slowly, the brunet opened his gray eyes and stared right into Yuuichi's amber once, "Wut..." he stammered, the sleep still in his eyes. It was a kind of funny to see, he looked like a lost dog or something.

"Good afternoon." Yuuichi smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

Tenma's eyes widened, but his right one didn't coroporate and stayed small, "Y-yuuichi?!" exclaimed and the sheer panic was clearly written on his face, "Whatareyoudoinghere?" he spoke fast too.  
"I'm here to help you."

Tenma looked like he was about to scream, but slapped his hands on his mouth just in time, "Y-yeah... sure." he managed to bring out after a couple of minuets. His eyes traveled over to me and shoot me a dead glare. Not that I expected anything else, he had all the right to curse me. I wouldn't even mind.

"I'm here to check on you, Kyousuke called me you were seriously injured and it looks like he was right, but it's going to be fine nevertheless."

Tenma just nodded and sat upright.

"Can you close your left eye for me?"

He obeyed and let Yuuichi do his job, at least. I expected him to become violent or something(you have no idea what some people did when we put guns to their head), but he seemed awfully calm and that promised a storm tonight.

After a couple of minuets of examination, Yuuichi reached an conclusion.

"With a bit of luck, it's going to function once again, but it probably won't." well, that wasn't the sort of news I wanted to hear, "Keep it clean and wear an eye patch, but I can't promise you anything. You'll probably get blind completely at that eye, the left one seems to have no damage at all though."

Tenma said nothing and stared at his hands like they were the most interesting things in the whole wide world.  
"I'll take my leave," Yuuichi grabbed his stuff, "I know the way ." and with that he turned around and left through the door. I sank back on the chair and stared at the ceiling.

Yuuichi knew nothing about my past in the underworld. He did not know about the cigarettes, the drugs, the alcohol, the gun in the kitchen cabinet, he knew nothing. He didn't even know father was more of an animal against me. He was never told a thing.

"Tsurugi?"

I jerked up at the sound of my last name.

"I'm sorry Tenma about your eye..." he knew too, that he was never going to play football again on national or even international level. There was no denying it.

"I... what are we going to do next?"

I said nothing and let my thoughts run wild. It was quite possible I was the one the police was searching for and in that case, Tenma was involved in the shooting as well. There was someone missing in according to the paper, sixteen or seventeen year, Tenma was sixteen I was seventeen. It could be both of us.

"I suggest we go look for answers." I decided.

It was Tenma's turn to jerk up violently, "Are you sure...?" he asked, "I have bad feeling about what happened. Can't we just forget it?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to be trapped in a world without answers and constant guilt. I could have done that!" I pointed to his shoulder, "I want to know what happened and you're lying to me if you say you don't."

Tenma said nothing, but then he spoke: "You have a criminal record, don't you?"

And then, my heart stopped beating. Fuck life.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_Sorry, thousand times sorry. I had a bit of a writers block and just no inspiration to continue this story, but that doesn't mean I've abandon it! It's the only one I'm continuing with for a while. Maybe a few one-shots in between, but that's it. I really want to finish this one too._

_Have a great 2015! _

_(Oh, and I have decided about the pairing as well, but I'm not gonna tell you about my decision yet.) _


	7. Present and Past

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS EXECPT OC'S**

_Dear readers,_

_This probably isn't the update you were waiting for, and I'm sorry to tell you that update is never going to come either. I've lost my interests in Inazuma Eleven GO, or Inazuma Eleven in general and therefore it's quite hard to write about it, let alone finish it. _

_This story, 'Roses are Black', will not be continued, but I'll leave it on the site if someone ever wants to read it or rewrite it._

_I'm very sorry._

_Yours sincerely, _

_KonohaFox _

* * *

**Roses Are Black; Timeline  
**

* * *

\- Kyousuke, Tenma and the other students from their year go to high school and split. Tenma ends up in Okinawa with Sakura while Kyousuke ends up on the same school as Takuto in Tokyo.

\- Kyousuke meets with Keitha.

\- The situation at Kyousuke's home gets worse and worse, he also gets a lot closer with Keitha. Kyousuke smokes his first cigarette.

\- Bit by bit, Keitha pulls Kyousuke into her world. First only with cigarettes, later with drugs. She makes sure Kyousuke owes her a lot, a lot of money.

\- Keitha makes Kyousuke do stuff for her to get the money he owes her back as Kyousuke doesn't have the money to pay her. At first he does the little dirty jobs, but he gets involved more and more as the time passes. In the end he's even forced to do the really, really dirty jobs.

\- Time passes without much ¨events¨, Kyousuke can't let go of Keitha's world and Tenma grows to be a great soccer player, one that probably is going to reach the world's top.  
While Tenma has the time of his life, Kyousuke turns to alcohol as well. Although he shows symptoms of addiction, he manages to keep it well under control.

\- Tenma visits Kyousuke in Tokyo much later. He find him, but doesn't dare to talk to him seeing Kyousuke's current state. Instead, Tenma follows Kyousuke towards the bar called 'The Zone' were some shady business takes place and Kyousuke is involved.  
It turns out that Keitha and her dad need money, and fast. They need Kyousuke and all their henchmen for them to do whatever they can to earn some more money. Apparently, Keitha and her dad have a depth - a pretty big one - by some kind of dealer(who's not getting a role in the story).

\- After a fight between the henchmen, including Kyousuke, and Keitha and her father, Tenma get's discovered and they are afraid he's going to bust them all for drugs. Tenma however, has no such intentions since he's all shocked etc. and pulls Kyousuke with him. Then the shooting takes place.  
Keitha shoots Tenma, but misses and only makes a cut in his shoulder. Kyousuke is furious and manages to pull a gun as well. He shoots a couple of times and misses, but creates enough time for him and Tenma to run away. In all the chaos, Keitha shoots down one of her father's henchmen and kills him in an instead. She get's injured with a bloody fist in her face and Tenma and Kyousuke manage to fly.

\- Back in Tokyo, the two just-reunited friends, lose each other quickly in the panic and rush they have. Kyousuke ends up knocked out in the alley, Tenma manages to wander around town back to Kyousuke's apartment, but he forgot the way so it takes a while for him to get there.

((Events described in the story))

\- Tenma and Kyousuke are trying to get their memory back, but without much success. Only Tenma manages to retrieve some of is old memories. At some point he starts to get frightened with the memories and freaks out. He faints and Kyousuke is forced to bring him to the hospital.

\- At the hospital, things go fast. Kyousuke is arrested because the police is sure he's involved with 'The Zone' case. Takuto, currently working for the police, spots Tenma and Kyousuke as well and helps them escape, telling them they need to figure it out as soon as possible and that he won't help them again.  
Tenma and Kyousuke fly, not back to Kyousuke's apartment in Tokyo,

\- They strand at some unknown café and are reported as missing in the meantime, Tokyo now knows they are missing and need to be brought back as soon as possible.

\- I haven't really thought out what was going to happen from now on, but somehow, Keitha and her henchmen and Tenma and Tsurugi manages to get at the docks. Once again is there a shooting, killing Keitha and her father. Tenma loses forever the ability to walk and Kyousuke is arrested. In pure panic, Kyousuke manages to turn the whole police car in a mess and crashes. Everyone dead, except for the cop seated next to Kyousuke.  
The story ends with Takuto and Akane having a sad dinner. Their kids are already sound asleep, but they are mourning over their dead friends: Tenma committed suicide earlier that day and even reached news. Takuto suggests it was because he couldn't play soccer anymore and lost the friend who was him dear so much.


End file.
